


In the Aftermath

by Pyrobee



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian, Missing Scene, Post Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrobee/pseuds/Pyrobee
Summary: Nicole and Waverly finally find a chance to talk about those little secrets they've been hiding.





	In the Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I was a little unsatisfied with how much time they spent (or didn't spend) on those two keeping secrets, so I decided to, you know, work it out myself lol.

Nicole finds Waverly at Shorty’s, of course, sitting at the bar and staring into an empty glass. That last part is what gives Nicole pause. The redhead eases the door quietly shut behind her, and stands there a moment, uneasy. It’s been two days since the showdown with the not-so-widowed face-stealers and the birth, and Nicole and Waverly haven’t really had a second to talk things over. Waverly’s been taking care of her sister, who is understandably still physically and mentally recovering from having a baby and then giving it up, and Nicole’s been helping with cleaning up the town. Still, Waverly's been affectionate when they've seen each other, and she keeps waiting for the other shoe to drop.

She didn’t realize how worried she’d been until she saw her girlfriend drinking alone, totally zoned out. It's so uncharacteristic of her that Nicole wonders for a split second if she’s been possessed again, this time with a more broody demon.

Taking a deep breath, Nicole walks into the room, her boots making enough noise to draw Waverly’s attention. The other girl gives her a small smile, but her eyes stay sad. Nicole bites her lip; she never wants Waverly sad, so she gives the shorter girl a kiss and sits on the stool beside her, grinning when it puts a bit more light in Waverly’s eyes.

“Hey, sweetie,” says Waverly, turning to look at her. “I had to serve myself; we really need to find another bartender.”

“Yeah, one that won’t try to stab us in the back and steal a--” Nicole winces and rubs her eye wearily. “Sorry. I don’t know what’s wrong with my brain. Haven’t been getting much sleep.”

Waverly rubs her thigh above her knee, looking worried. “What’s wrong, baby?”

Nicole shakes her head. “Don’t worry about me, Waves. Just, you know, a few nightmares about a certain stupid Widow.” She pouts. “Really wish I’d been the one to split that magic bullet. Other than being awesome, it might’ve been some good closure.”

“Seems like it’d be pretty normal to have nightmares after almost dying,” says Waverly. Then she gets a devious smile and starts rubbing Nicole’s thigh a bit higher. “Maybe I can spend the night. Can’t say you’ll get more sleep, but…”

Nicole’s face gets all flushed, and she stares at Waverly’s lips like they’re an oasis in the desert. But no, she’s a woman on a mission. “Ah, as...tempting, _seriously_ tempting, as that offer is, we should maybe talk...first.”

Waverly’s hand freezes, but it doesn’t move, which Nicole takes as a good sign. “Like about...secret wives? Don’t think I’ve forgotten.”

“Wives-s-s? You have one hidden away?” 

Waverly raises an eyebrow, and Nicole clears her throat. “Right. Sorry.”

“Seriously, Nicole. Do you still...you know, have feelings for her? Why didn’t you tell me?” Waverly pulls her hand away and glances back at the glass, looking hurt.

“No, I don’t have feelings for her, Waverly. I promise. I meant to tell you: I actually got the divorce decree in the mail a couple of days ago. It’s over. And please believe me when I say it was a stupid thing I did when I was young, and it means nothing to me now. It did before, I’m not going to lie.” She looks down, brows furrowing. “But it fizzled out a long time ago, and I was going to tell you about it when we started dating, but I chickened out. And then hell kept literally breaking loose, but--but we’re only still married because we never bothered to get a divorce before. No one ever mattered enough...before.” She hesitates before grabbing Waverly’s hand. The girl lets her, and when she looks up, Waverly’s smiling at her. So she goes for broke. “But you do, Waverly. You’re everything to me.” She’s definitely not going to cry, but her voice is raspy when she says, “ _Everything_. I love you so much. Please forgive me.”

The smile that breaks over Waverly’s face when she says, “I forgive you,” is so beautiful that Nicole can’t help leaning forward to kiss it. But a hand on her shoulder stops her short, and she jerks back, looking stunned.

“Waves?”

“No, babe, I’m not mad. I just...need to tell you something first.” It’s Waverly’s turn to look guilty, and Nicole’s insides turn to ice. “Please hear me out. I...I did something stupid. When I was at the spa with Rosita, and I sent that awful message to you, I'm so sorry about that. I was still so, so mad at you." She sucks in a breath. "And then I--I’d been drinking, which is no excuse, but I sort of... I sort of kissed her.” 

Nicole feels like she got punched in the gut. She stands suddenly, and her arm reaches out to the bar when she wobbles a little, unstable even though she hasn’t had a sip. She looks at nothing for a second and then back to Waverly, who’s crying. Nicole would probably be crying too if it hadn't surprised her so much.

“It didn’t mean anything,” Waverly says, trying to meet her eyes. “I was confused and stupid--”

“Waverly,” says Nicole gently, hands on her hips. “Just give me a second, okay?”

Waverly nods, more tears spilling loose, and Nicole runs her hand through her hair. She hums, shakes her head, and takes a deep breath. “Okay. You don’t have any feelings for her?”

Waverly shakes her head, wiping at her cheek. “None.”

“And...you love me?” Nicole looks up at her.

“I love you so much, Nicole. I would give anything for you,” Waverly says fervently, looking her right in the eyes. 

Nicole’s eyes soften at that. She can’t help it because she knows that Waverly means it: she literally did offer the Iron Witch anything for Nicole’s life and temporarily lost her sister for it. 

Nicole lets out a breath and nods, once. “Okay. I forgive you.”

Waverly’s eyes widen. “Seriously?”

“Would that barber Revenant slit my throat if he were here? Maybe,” Nicole admits. “But I believe you, Waverly. I know you love me, and I love you too. And I’ll get over it. Just...promise you'll never do it again, okay?”

“I promise,” Waverly says, standing to go to her. When Nicole doesn’t pull away, Waverly kisses her, tenderly at first and then desperately. Her hands drift up into Nicole’s hair and tug just like she likes, and okay, they’re so not done talking about this, but maybe they are for now, at least.

Nicole pulls back for a second, her body practically humming, and says, “About that offer?”

Waverly grabs her hand and drags her out of the bar. “Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh, I loved these two from the second Nicole walked into that bar. I binged the two seasons (don't judge; I'm sick and bedridden), and I'm addicted; I wanted to get this out while "I told that devil to take you back" was still on repeat in my head. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> Btw, anyone else have anxiety every time something happens between these two? After all of the TV lesbians who've died or been swept under the rug (Lexa, Mulan, Tara, Maggie, etc.) I get excited and deeply worried for their lives/relationship when I see a lady couple actually flourishing.


End file.
